Every Scenario Under the Sun
by bluejay96343
Summary: A series of Drabbles centered around Todd Manning & Carly Benson and their adventures together. I'm open to requests/recommendations, just let me know. *Also, I guess I should probably spell everything correctly in the title. FIXED*
1. Todd is Triumphant

_Alright, so this is the first of many drabbles. If you don't know (because I sure as hell didn't) a drabble is a short snippet of fiction that is exactly 100 words. I cannot even begin to describe how difficult this actually is. I assure you, however, that each and every chapter that I post in this story/series will only be 100 words. Feel free to let me know if you have any requests. I'm making a list. These are short and easy to do when I have time or when I have writer's block. This was/is the first one I wrote and is awful compared to the others. Bear with me.  
_

_Summary: Carly's tired of everyone in PC telling her what to do. So she does the opposite - and Todd was expecting it all along.  
_

* * *

Carly glanced over and saw Shawn shooting her a disapproving glare. _Who the hell do these people think they are? Everyone in this town has told me Todd isn't worth the toilet paper I wipe my ass with. Since when has Caroline Benson ever listened to anyone about anything? They can all go to hell._

After arguing with herself, Carly decided she was going to make the next move. Todd hadn't touched more than her hands since Halloween. _Fuck it. _And with that last thought, Carly leaned forward and pushed her lips onto Todd's. Todd grinned triumphantly against Carly's mouth.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! Review!  
If you have any requests/recommendations let me know. I'm open to it._

**-Bluejay**


	2. Movie Night Indecision

_Summary: Todd and Carly decided to pop in another movie. Todd loses the argument._

* * *

"I thought you liked scary movies!" Carly laughed, covering her face and laughing harder as she snorted softly.

Todd smiled fondly, "I'm glad I amuse you," he said, "BUT I say we watch Brokeback Mountain."

Carly fell onto her side, muffling her hysterics with a throw pillow. When she finally regained some composure she sat up, her face beet-red and hair in a ratty nest atop her head. "No way. We're watching 'My Bloody Valentine'."

Todd knew he'd lost the argument.

By the end of the movie, they both were covering their faces. The popcorn forgotten.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! Review!  
If you have any requests/recommendations let me know. I'm open to it._  
_  
_**-Bluejay**


	3. Meeting Bobbie Spencer

_Summary: Bobbie Spencer's back in town and Carly's introducing her to a man that isn't Sonny.  
_

* * *

"There's two of you?!" Todd whispered frantically in Carly's ear, hands fidgeting with his jacket and leg twitching nervously.

Carly chuckled, "Yes and no. I take after Luke more than I do Bobbie." she explained, "And quit fidgeting. You hooked me the first time I met you. She'll like you."

Todd stared at the glass in front of him that had scotch in it a second ago, jumping when Carly stood up and wrapped her arms around a red-headed woman.

"Momma!"

"Ms. Spencer? I'm Todd Manning." Todd said, holding out his hand.

Bobbie hugged him.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! Review!  
If you have any requests/recommendations let me know. I'm open to it._

**-Bluejay**


	4. Wedding Bells

_Summary: Todd sacrifices his orchids for Carly's personal preference.  
_

* * *

"No, those peonies won't match my tux." Todd commented flippantly, pulling Carly along in the floral shop.

Carly grinned and rolled her eyes at Todd's usual antics.

"These purple orchids, on the other hand, will match perfectly." He said, stopping in front of the fusia flower.

"Uh, are we having a funeral or a wedding?" Carly asked, nose crinkled in distaste.

"Tulips?"

"No."

"Sunflowers?"

"Hell no."

"Vegas wedding – no flowers?" Todd finally sighed.

"You know me too well." She smiled and kissed his cheek, sauntering out of the flower shop.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! Review!  
If you have any requests/recommendations let me know. I'm open to it._

**-Bluejay**


	5. Grocery Shopping

_Summary:__ Todd and Carly go to the grocery store. Todd never wins arguments with Carly.  
_

* * *

"What do you mean you're done? We only have frozen pizzas in the cart!" Todd commented laughingly.

"Well I don't see you throwing in anything. I got what I want." Carly responded, heels clicking as she made her way to the check out.

Todd chuckled, "You can't live off of those things you know."

"That's one thing I hated about shopping with Sonny and Jax. They always complained about my eating habits." She said, thinking – _Low blow Carly._

"Who's complaining? I like the meat-lovers pizza." He answered, grinning and wrapping his arms around Carly.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! Review!  
If you have any requests/recommendations let me know. I'm open to it.___

**-Bluejay**


	6. Somebody Needs a Sick Day

_Summary: Todd is sick and Carly has to take care of him.  
And yes, if you find any Suits or previous GH references/quotes - they're intentional.  
_

* * *

Todd sniffled pitifully while wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets, nose bright red and face a sickly yellow. "Carly, I'm not hungry." he whined.

"It's soup, all I did was open the can and warm it up. It's safe." She sighed, walking back into their bedroom with a steaming bowl.

She damn near dropped it when she saw Todd tearing up watching T.V. "Can I get you anything? Glass of water? Tissue? A tampon?" She snickered.

"It's General Hospital! This woman got shot in the head after giving birth to her son!" Todd said defensively.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! Review!_  
_If you have any requests or recommendations let me know. I'm open._

**-Bluejay**


End file.
